csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Keturah Carter
---- |image = |aliases = Keturah Carter Keturah Milonas Queen Keturah The Queen Queen of Lykon Queen of Brystall |affiliation = Anti-Devil Alliance *Anthony Goethals *Daphne Marinos *Gryphon Fotopoulos *Harrison Provost *Piercy Provost *Angelica Steward *Asherah Rankin *Mr. Provost Princess Josselyn |birthPlace = Lykon, Brystall, Erais |birthDate = 7 June, 1994 |marital = Widowed |nationality = |zodiac = |species = Cambion ( Human, Demon) |gender = |age = 22 (Episodes 1-5) 26 (Episodes 6-16) |height = 1.66 metres |weight = 59 kilograms |hair = |eyes = |skin = |children = Josselyn Carter |partners = Boyd Carter Gryphon Fotopoulos |first appearance = "Fallen Devil" |latest appearance = "Defeat of the Devil" |tpb = tpb}} Queen Keturah Jakayla Carter is a recurring character in . Background Early life Lord Xothan's Army The Anti-Devil Alliance Defeating the Devil Physical appearance Keturah is 26 years old, 1.66 metres tall, and weighs 59 kilograms. She was 22 years old at the beginning of the story, but is now 26. Keturah has long wavy dark brown hair in a plaited ponytail that falls almost to her feet. She has green-hazel eyes, an oval heart shaped face, a defined jaw, and fair skin. Though Keturah has a reasonably slender body shape, she is heavier than the other female characters in , partly due to a larger diet imposed by her late husband's family. Her personal diet however isn't as large as her late husband's diet was. Keturah wears faint eyeliner, tea rose orange lipstick, baroque pearl drop earrings, a style pearl necklace, and a platinum style tiara. She wears a desaturated purplish white , similar to the one worn by , but with the floral emblems of states within the Erais Commonwealth, such as Brystall. Keturah also wears desaturated purplish white coronation gloves, and , pale pink, and platinum coronation sandals. As she is one-eighth demon, there are a few oddities about Keturah's appearance that aren't found on full humans, but you'd need to look closely to be able to notice them. As she is a distant descendant of winged demons, Keturah has two tiny bumpy lumps where she would have had wings. She has slightly sharper fingernails and toenails than full humans, as well as slightly sharper teeth. Keturah has two tiny bumpy lumps on her head where she would have had horns, as well as a tiny bumpy lump where she would have had a tail. Unlike the other halflings and thirdlings in that are descended from demons, Keturah cannot produce a demonic growl because her percentage of demon ancestry is too low to enable her to produce. However it is said that females who are distantly descended from demons have a decreased likelihood of being able to produce demonic growls than males are. Personality Relationships King Boyd Princess Josselyn Lord Xothan The Anti-Devil Alliance Gryphon Fotopoulos Abilities Trivia *Keturah's hair, hair colour, and skin tone are inspired by . The idea to give her long hair that fell almost to her feet was inspired by Susan Pevensie's appearance as an adult, and her plaited ponytail was inspired by that of 's portrayal of Susan in the of . *Her clothes are primarily inspired by the ones worn by at her , except that unlike Elizabeth II, Keturah doesn't wear an , as she only a queen by marriage. I was having difficulty in finding clothes for Keturah to wear. I wanted her to wear stereotypical royal queen clothing, but at the same time I wanted her to wear clothes that looked like they were from today's generation. This was complicated because there weren't a lot of modern clothes that I thought were stereotypical for a queen to wear. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Halflings Category:Cambions Category:Young adults Category:Queens Parents Category:Protagonists Category:Widowed Characters Category:Anti-Devil Alliance Female Characters Protagonists